The Last Rose of Summer
by A Hard Hobbit to Break
Summary: He's lost everything and cannot be mended. Perhaps a midnight walk will find Sam some clarity in a life he's tired of living. ONE-SHOT


Title: The Last Rose of Summer  
  
Author: A Hard Hobbit to Break  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Angst/Spiritual  
  
Characters: Sam, Frodo, mention of Merry, Pippin and Rosie  
  
Notes: This was inspired one early early early morning (try around 3 am) while listening to Charlotte Church's version of "The Last Rose of Summer" (which I highly recommend, it's so pretty!) I changed the parts of the song that say "her" to "their" so that it would fit the story better. Sorry Mr. Thomas Moore! Oh, and this takes place in the Shire, year 1482.  
  
Warnings: This is NOT SLASH! I don't have a problem with slash, I just don't want people to confuse this story with it, because it's not, just a Frodo/Sam brotherly love kinda thing. No offense to anyone.  
  
Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien owns the characters, and Thomas Moore owns the song. Other than that, I own my own creativity. ^____^  
  
Summary: He's lost everything and cannot be mended. Perhaps a midnight walk will find Sam some clarity in a life he's tired of living.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I've never known such desolation.  
  
My once healthy grasp on life has declined ever so slowly, to a point of utter weariness. Loss overwhelms me at every angle.  
  
~*~ 'Tis the last rose of summer, left blooming alone, ~*~  
  
It grew more and more difficult for me to garden as old age took its hold, and finally the time came that I could not do it anymore. Whenever I gaze out the window in the study of Bag End, I do not see the budding tulips of every color imaginable, or the ruby red roses blossoming at their height of beauty; I'm ostentaneously greeted by the wilting grass.  
  
~*~ all their lovely companions are faded and gone. ~*~  
  
My children are children no longer, but adults who have "flown the coop". They love me dearly, of course, but wish to pursue their own lives.  
  
~*~ No flow'r of their kindred, no rosebud is nigh ~*~  
  
And Rose, my beloved Rose...more lovely than the flower, more glorious than any other living creature...she has gone.  
  
~*~ to reflect back their blushes, ~*~  
  
What have I done to deserve this?  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."  
  
I protected Mr. Frodo, hadn't I? I helped save Middle Earth! Where did I go astray?  
  
Frodo.  
  
Of all my ill fortunes, his departure has haunted and grieved me the longest. Not a day goes by that don't think of my companion, my life-long friend...  
  
...my Master.  
  
"Wish you were here."  
  
~*~ or give sigh for sigh. ~*~  
  
Merry and Pippin have tried desperately to comfort me, and moved into Bag End to keep me company. They, too, have aged greatly; physically and mentally. However, they are still the same mischievous young hobbit-lads I've always known.  
  
I'm afraid, however, that there's nothing that can be done. No medicine can ease my pain, no doctor can heal my shattered heart.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~ I'll not leave thee, thou lone one, to pine on the stern, ~*~  
  
The chill of autumn is deep in the Shire, and one must always wear a jacket outside. The leaves turn magnificent and warm colors of copper, red, gold, yellow, and brown Yet, even with their beauty, they are beginning to temporarily die for the winter months.  
  
As do I.  
  
I desire a long slumber. A very, very long slumber. And if I should not awake, perhaps my restless soul will find its shelter.  
  
~*~ since the lovely are sleeping, go sleep thou with them. ~*~  
  
It is late, almost midnight. Merry and Pippin have been fast asleep for nearly two hours.  
  
I need a walk.  
  
I step out into the cold night air and quietly close the heavy door of Bag End. I should have worn my coat, but no matter, my feet have already lead me halfway down Bagshot Row. I cross my arms and shiver, but continue my walk, watching my breath slowly emanate before me. It's nice to at least feel something for once.  
  
I have reached a field...the field Frodo and I once passed through at the beginning of the journey...  
  
"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."  
  
"Come on, Sam. Remember what Bilbo used to say? 'It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You take one step out onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to...'"  
  
Somehow how I was swept here.  
  
I lay down and gaze up at the black sky littered with stars. Balls of fire that wield endlessly...and I realize how small I must be amongst this giant universe.  
  
~*~ Thus kindly I'll scatter thy leaves o'er the bed, ~*~  
  
My eyes are growing heavy...I do not feel the cold any longer...all I know is the desperate jarring in my mind for sleep...precious sleep...  
  
Darkness consumes on all sides...  
  
and I'm floating on a field of dreams.  
  
~*~ where thy mates of the garden lie scentless and dead. ~*~  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~ So soon may I follow ~*~  
  
What is that sound?  
  
A flowing stream?  
  
Birds are chirping.  
  
Where am I?  
  
I open my eyes and gasp.  
  
I am no longer in the Shire; at least, I don't believe I am...it is...it is almost like Ithilien. I'm lying on a forest floor. The sun shines high and strong above, and I seem to be alone.  
  
A twig snaps behind me.  
  
I jump up and whirl around, all in one fluid motion. How could I have done that? I can't even use stairs without difficulty.  
  
But I almost stumble right back to the ground at the sight before me.  
  
"Surely you have not forgotten me, dear Samwise." he says, smiling broadly.  
  
~*~ when friendships decay; ~*~  
  
Forgotten? How can I have forgotten? He's only haunted my dreams for 60 years.  
  
I didn't ask how. I didn't ask why. Those things didn't matter at the moment. All that did matter was that I was standing face to face with my cherished friend.  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
In an instant he had pulled me off the ground we embraced, the lost years passing between us in a whirlwind of emotion.  
  
~*~and from love's shining circle the gems drop away! ~*~  
  
I felt the salt droplets on my face, but did not wipe them away.  
  
All those things that didn't matter still needed to be answered.  
  
"How...but it was so long ago, you left...is...is this the Undying Lands? " I stopped, confused.  
  
Frodo's expression had changed from joy to what seemed like sympathy when I asked.  
  
"No Sam, this is...well...I guess you would call it the afterlife."  
  
I gazed, dumbstruck.  
  
"So, that means we're..."  
  
I couldn't say it.  
  
~*~ When true hearts lie wither'd, ~*~  
  
"No longer alive. I've been dead for three years, Sam."  
  
I was blown over by this new understanding. But something else came to mind...  
  
"Is Rosie here?"  
  
~*~ and fond ones are flow'n ~*~  
  
He smiled once again.  
  
"Indeed she is. We've been waiting for you."  
  
It was the first time I'd seen him smile so much, even more than when he was living.  
  
And I grinned with pure happiness.  
  
"Come, Sam. Let's go. You're finally home."  
  
He put his arm around my shoulder,  
  
and I put mine around his,  
  
and our hearts were shattered no more.  
  
~*~ Oh! who would inhabit this bleak world alone? ~*~  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
You like? I hope so. Please review, all feedback is welcomed (but I really like nice, fuzzy reviews that make me happy ^_~) 


End file.
